glaring dream
by kazumalova
Summary: ayano arrives to her new home with kazuma and ren and goes to a new school. She vows to never fall in love with kazuma but slowly she follows him more than she wants. she is disguised as a boy at school. Will kazuma and ayano's love bloom? extreme lemon! like seriously fucked up stuff! dun like dun read. M for a reason. ideas from fanart/doujinshi/ me
1. Chapter 1

Yuuki** Minna-san HI!!! So I guess that I'm trying to escape from the real world again. Well this story will probably be a couple of my fantasies strung together in a story like manner. I might have M rated content later or soon I don't know, but just to let you know the M's are NOT my fantasies. It's just that i'm pretty sure that Kaze no Stigma fans want to see more KAZUMA and AYANO. Please review and if you want I could add some of your fantasy's if you review.

Here is the story^*^*^*^*sorry if I don't say whose pov it's from (I'm not sure myself)

It was a normal day until he set his eyes on her.

KAZUMA!!!NYAAA~ the girls went wild around him. He smirked inwardly laughing at how stupid they were going nuts over a guy for his looks and because they were so stupid they were glad if their time with kazuma was a one-shot. They were all little toys and puppets to him though. They all followed the crowd, dressed the same had the same hair style. Short, layers, and every so often highlights. However they were literally all the girls in the school and they were all dedicated fans so his could give them some lip service. He grabbed the girl closest to him, lifted her chin up and kissed her, then walked off. He met with his childhood friend, Ren, who was quite the looker himself, but still 2nd best looking.

" Ne Kazuma do you know that a new girl is coming to school today? I heard she's really pretty and hasn't gone to a real school before and that she had been living with a relative until recently she moved back in with her parent and…"

By this time kazuma had zoned out. He knew Ren well and Ren always got a crush on any girl who transferred out of season. This story was no different.

" She really really really…"

_How many times will he say really it's driving me nuts! Geeze! Actually if I showed interest he'd shut up I mean usually it's a regular girl and he lets me have any girl I want._ Yes apparently REn is a player also.

"RICH"

Now that strung a bar. Guessing how long Ren had been saying really, this girl must be loaded. _Yupp I definitely will get some cash and fun_

Ayano pov

No this couldn't be the place, I mean it was like a freaking college campus and this was a high school. She looked over the skyline of the building of the school hoping to find a place where the roof was flat. Yup there is was and now she had to find a way to get to it. She hoped that she wouldn't stand out as much anymore at all the other places she traveled she was know as so and so family or the rich girl. Here they were all supposed to be rich. She looked at herself she was wearing a boys uniform. After much begging Ayano finally persuaded her mom to let her enroll as a guy, only the principle knew she was a girl. She got out of her limo. This was a fresh new start, she was promised a more private dorm and dorm room, and she'd get to make friends though she was slightly tomboy because of her Enraiha and wasn't to concerned with her look and she was quite brave cause she had grown up with guts knowing she was the heir to the head of the family. Little did she know that kazuma was originally part of the fire clan and made a contract to the wind god.

As she stepped into her new class she heard little whispers going around about how they though _he_ looked liked a girl. She started blushing madly had someone seen her enrolling? Well it didn't matter she was now a HE to the class. She introduced herself and was place by the notorious Player. Yes she even knew about HIM already. She wasn't a girl to go to a new unknown school and campus and not research up what environment she would be in and fortunately found the fan site. Kazuma already trying his charms leaned in closer and blew on her neck. She glared at him and turned her head so fact that he up-do( pretend guy style) almost came out.

Kazuma pov\

HE was shocked no girl had ever given him that look. And with that he started LOOKing really Looking at her. All the other girls were only seen. He was looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze no stigma chappy 2

Yuuki- minna!!! Back with my favorite anime and anime couple!!!!

So far Ayano has been introduced to kazuma in class I really didn't like the ending to my last chap so I might have things a little changed

It is the last period of the day

It's a rule at the school that all elective and sports courses are at the end of the day and you could only be one of the either, but since Ayano had already passed her English for the rest of the years attending this school she took study hall during period 5 where she could run off to the cooking room. (Note* Ayano passed all the English courses that the school offers because she perfected her English when she lived in America for 3 years.)

"Okay track people get into the groups I just put you in. Now each group, 3 laps around the track. Soccer people today you will be train with the track to keep your stamina up. "Mr. Tsubasa, the track and soccer coach started placing people into groups. Ayano couldn't believe her luck, she was stuck with kazuma and what's worse was she was wearing pe clothes. There was soooo many problems with what she was wearing. First her shirt was not giving enough room for her cleavage and she also had to wear a guy's outfit so she not only had to wrap her breast to size down A LOT. Then someone had ^accidentally^ sprayed her with water from the fountain. So her hair was damp and at risk of falling out of its up do and just over all was not dry. Well she had to look on the positive side today the weather was slightly cloudy so she wouldn't sweat to death. Her group started and Ayano chosen as the group leader based on her athletic performance lead the group and guess who wiggled his way next to her, none other than the hentai lover. The entire period she tried to beat him with her element train reflexes and speed she literally was like a cat. Quiet, deadly, crazy fast, twisting in midair so as not to fall, but kazuma always kept up. She was lucky that since today was her first day, she refused to lose her temper. But she hardly noticed that she started gravitating toward kazuma by the end of the period and just suddenly like she was stuck by cupid's arrow she fell for him. There was nothing to make her like him were the fan girls getting to her? She didn't know, but she would never let him know. She vowed that he would be the last to know that she like him. When the school bell rang, she raced to the kitchen to get the cookies that she had made earlier to se that girls were already leaving with small packages of cookies and she asked what they all were doing. They just sniffed and said," an alien like you doesn't deserve to know or eat any of these cookies. Besides look at what you're wearing a royal blue I mean that is sooooo last year. Look at what kazuma's wearing then if you get a fashion sense you could consider yourself lucky to get a girl to talk to YOU." Or it was" Eww! Are you trying to hit on me? Gomen but my heart already belongs to Kazuma-kun."

She could have puked all of but since it was her first day she had to get at least not a bad impression. She retrieved her cookies and started crossing the track/football/soccer field, but too late she realized that the screaming fan and a helicopter sound was getting closer. AS she tried turning back she was run over by girls and pushed to the front lines of the growing circle. She looked up as wind started whipping around and she saw it. A friggin helicopter had thrown down a ladder and who had to leave school so flashily. Kazuma. She saw he had all the little packages of cookies and handed a paper to the hottest girl (besides Ayano cause everyone thinks she's a guy) Kazuma hanging onto the ladders he was lifted up and disappeared into the helicopter with his best friend Ren behind him. The girls swarmed into fill up the hole in the middle of the circle and soon Ayano found herself standing alone on the outskirts at home. She started heading home deciding to walk and take the scenic route her parents told her about that morning. Looking at her beeper she pressed the red button. There now they won't come pick me up. She slowly walked toward her home sadly thinking about how close he held that Karin girl. He had kissed her neck and handed her a paper. ARGHHH!!! She screamed to nobody. KAZUMAAAA get out of my head!!! She had walked far enough along the path heading home that no one else was around and she shook her hair out, but she forgot to check the sky.

Kazuma pov.

He had noticed him in the circle? Huh a guy is a fan? Well at least it's a guy that has feminine features. What was ayono doing in his fan girl circle? Well maybe if he tailed him a bit he'd find out more about him. He didn't notice the girl he hand been teasing in his arms till now. It had become a routine that he didn't think about. Grab the closest girl, hold kissed her, and give number, address, and time to meet at the front of his house. As he took a look out of his helicopter he noticed that the ayono dud was heading down the path that would lead him directly to His clan/family's estate. God was this guy a stalker? Couldn't be though, he cringed at all my looks in class. No matter how girly he looks he is a guy. I mean even if he were a girl she'd be swooning over me by now. That was when he saw him stop in the middle of a clearing. Ayono had reached up to his hair and remove a couple of clips and beautiful long bright read hair was shaken out. Then he took off his uniform, removed some sort of bandage showing off cleavage. He was a girl???!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Kaze no stigma chappy 3

Yuuki-Im sorry the plot feels really bad because all the ideas are like half developed and im trying to fill in the blank spaces.

Also EVERYONE check out my Profile it has some good animes that I recommend. I mean if you like this I'm sure you'll like those. KK too much talking STORY TIME!!!

Recap: What ayono's a GIRL!!!

15 MINUTES AFTER Kazuma had arrived home, Ayano reached the gates of her new estate/house. As she walked in she noticed her luggage had finally arrived and were just outside her dad's room. She walked in saying"I'm home!!!!" When she saw that the important people of her clan had gathered and had banners with Welcome written on them, she was stuuned. She almost thought that she had walked into the wrong property stubling back she stepped on somebody and she spun around bowing and repetedly saying "gomen no sai".

"Hey AyOnO. I didn't know You were the important **daughter** of the chief."

Ayano looked up and saw Kazuma standing in front of her

"naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!"

"geez keep it down will you? Anyways your happy though right, I mean I know you've fallen for me."

Ayano turned around and walked out robotically while mumbling something that sounded like" im's going to unpack, show me my room"

"Wait Ayano" her father called" the children of the clan live separate from the main house so kazuma, Ren, show her, her room."

"wait what Ren is also part of the clan? I thought he was just kazuma's best friend.'

"Well actually he is my best friend and my younger brother"

"hnn" ren stepped out from behind kazuma who had purposely been blocking his view," only by like a minute."

"well then we'll be taking Ayano to her new room" he bowed slid the door open, picked up her suitcases, and motioned for Ayano and Ren to follow. Ayano picked up her school bag which she had carelessly dropped and followed the two out

" what the hell! This is way to big to not be part of the main house."

"well the rooms are just really big. Okay well here's the front door, if you go down this hall, to your left is the bathroom, and this is the hall where our rooms are at."

" this one is my room" Ren piped in" look look look isn't it big and look at this," he slid open a door and showed Ayano his own enclosed porch with a pool.

" wait why do you need that?"

" oh well its for when I want time outside by my self and.." he put a smirk on and he was no longer the sparkling kiddy ren. He had become a player " for when I have girls over" but as soon as he said that, he returned to the baby ren. " ne Ayano you have one too."

"no way! You serious? So then which room is mine?"

" well kazuma will take you because I have to get ready for my date and because its closer to kazumas' room."

Ayano turned around to look at kazuma and he held the door out for her

" shall we?"

They left the room waving bye to ren and continued down the hall.

"well this room is mine and yours is directly opposite mine"

"KKKKKAAAAAZZZZUUUUUMMMAAAAA," Chiko, the childrens housekeeper yelled"there is someone at the door for you"

"coming. Well Ayano I'll see you later."

Wait were are you going?"

" well, as you saw earlier I gave a girl my number and address so that means I have a date."

" I thought you'd give me a tour though."

" oh well, I be back soon so just wait. If you want you can explore a bit." Then grabbing her from behind, kazuma breathed into ayano's neck and kissed her right on her jaw line.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki- okay so I have been havaing problems linking together the ideas so im trying to do my best. Love you guys please review!!!!

Ayano pov and normal pov

Kazuma had left at six for his date and promised a tour around the estate, but it was already 11:58 and he still wasn't home. Ayano had already showered, changed, and taken care of her bathroom needs, she was all set to go to sleep and was sitting on the porch with her stuffed teddy bear. Almost six hours was not soon, so she decided to go on in. _kazuma no baka. You're surfing for sex aren't you. _ZZZzzzzz

"What do you want!! Go away kazuma."

" aw come now Ayano-chan. You know you still love me."

" if you keep talking to me, I'm not going to talk to you at all okay."

" but ayaaannnnooo-channnn I love you."

_That's it. I'm not talking to you, blowing me off, but still not saying sorry. You mother comin home after 12….ignoring you starting NOW Textbooks, pencil, notebook, etc Okay, I think I have everything._

She slid the door open and slammed it behind her. Stalking past kazuma, she headed to the kitchen to grab a on the go breakfast bar.

" I'm walkinggggg and I'm walking home. Ja-na!!"

"you sure you don't want to take a ride with kazuma?" her old man replied

she slammed the door.

Starting for the scenic route again she breathed in the cherry blossom filled air and let the wind caress her face. Then remembering that her father told her that kazuma can't use fire power, but he is a wind contracter hit her mind.

" I hate the wind" she spat out to no one in particular.

For the next 2 months everything was the same. Kazuma teasing her, school always the same, Kazuma breaking his promises to her, him going on a date, the nice walk everyday, it seemed that the walk was her happiest time of day. But the thought occurred to her nande? Why should whatever he does bother her! Then the day came when he asked that same hot girl out again. She was the president of the kazuma fan club and her name was kikyo. From the very first day Ayano didn't like how she clung to kazuma and the fact that kazuma was taking her out on another date meant he had something with her. He usually never recycled his girls. She was really concerned. had something changed between the two. They were always fan and hotty, but was it bf gf now??!! Ayano decided to muster up the courage to ask kikyo.

" hey kikyo wats up?"

Oh, ayono. Its you" despite ayano being new she had recieved a bad name already because kazuma always seemed more interested in her than with talking to kikyo which made kiyo mad, thus leading to the school hating her. Kikyo you could say was the schools most popular girl and kazuma the school hotty. aka they should be a couple( yes i know that isn't exactly used right but deal with it cause you know what i mean)

" well what do you want AYONO" scorn dripping in her voice

" ummm so are you and kazuma an an an item now?"

"not officially but tonight he's taking me to a hotel!! so its gonna be official soon so ha! and i know your secret. so one wrong step and its out."

_Shiz she knows im a girl? HOW and when and HOW?!!_

_"_I even have a photo. So dude if you screw around with me and kazuma your gonna pay"

" wait how much do you know"

" let me just say i know you carry weapons Ayono."

_Enraiha(i didn't spell it right i think)thats what she meant thank god_

*ring*

"Now leave me alone. Im going home to get ready for m date. Oh my god !!!! i bet tomorrow well be an "

She turned on her heel and left. Ayano stood in a daze she had the comfort that Kikyo didn't know her secret, but she had to live with them being an item tomorrow, them going to a hotel for the second date, and slowly but surely her falling in love with Kazuma. Walking home she stopped to wander off the road into a clearing she had discovered the other day. She took out a book she had stored in a box by the tree. She had magazines and a bag of snacks in there too. She layed out the soft green grass. It was nice, long, and cool. She shook out her hair and stared at the sky. "beautiful" she gasped out. Breathing in she smelled the field of flowers beyond her little clearing. Opeing her eyes again she stared up to the sky again. the thick foliage of green leaves encircling a blue marble. Looking for her box again she took out a pencil and started writing in her book and inbetween eating her bag of gummys. She was witting up against her tree and thinking about how she was getting kazuma taken away from her when the wind picked up suddenly and she noticed water glittering in the sun light. Wait it wasn't raining, slowly she reached up her finger brushing her cheeks. Finding the source of wetness she took one last deep breath closing her book packed it away put they trash in her bag and called on practice till she was worn and covered in sweat. Putting her sword away she picked up her bag and walked home. Leaving behind a tree she had carved unconciously.

Arriving home she walked to her room only to find Kazuma in there. "Hello my little vixen"* silence*"Ayano! are you alright?"He reached up to touch her cheek there were remaining tell tale tears. He moved so fast she didn't even see but the next thing she knew was she was in kazuma's arms. She stood there not hugging him back. However, her baga dropped and slowly her hand started reaching up to hold him, but just as she reached up to place her hand on his back the door bell rang. He ripped away from her and she saw him walking away from her farther and farther. That's when tears sprung forth again. She followed him to the door wiping away the tears. There was kikyo "Hello kikyo. I was going to pick you up you didn't have to come her"

"ohh~ kazuma, but then you'd have to deal with my friends. I snuck away. they so wanted to see you pick me up."

"you naughty vixen" _Ayano was stan_ding in the background in the shadows and the word vixen hit her. _He called her my name, my name. she could feel tear coming up again._Kazuma leaned his _arm against_ the door frame and bite kikyo's ear. "hehe kazuma stop'"well your gonna get more later aren't you"

and just like that he left. Closing the door behind him. "RENNNN!!!!"" ahh Ayano what do you want?"

"we're following them!"

"na- ahhh"

Ayano dragged him out" ayano aren't they going to a love hotel though?" No she was taking action. Maybe action wasn't following him around but she couldn't stand him being alone with her.

------at hotel----

"which room do you want"

"this one"

"hey i want this one"

"yes sir, here you go"

They headed up and Ayano jumped in grabbing they man by the collar" I want a room by the two who just came in"

"y-y-yes m'am"

"hurry it up ren!!!! Pay him" she ran towards the elevators"

"sorry here's the money."

"your not with her right?"

"yeah and can i have a map of both rooms" the clerk handed him one

"RENNNN!!! Hurry up elevators here"

"thanks, coming!!!"

When they arrived to the room and ayano hurredly went in.

" ayano i got maps of the two rooms."

" the walls are Thinish. bwahahahaha!"

"shhhh. it works both ways you know!!"

ayano already had her ear up against the wall

"hey i hear some splashing. please don't tell me they're already doing it in the hot tub!!"she remembered to wisper

" wait they're moving" she moved along the wall trying to follow the noise

" oh eww they've hit the bed. God stop making that noise" it went on like that and it didn't stop. Ayano getting tired peeled away from the wall lookingboth sad and disgusted

"hey ren. Ima hit the sack. its late. we might as well stay the night since its so expensive so knock yourself out with the appliances"

" kay, goodnight ayano." but He lay down on the huge bed next to her and hugged her. He knew she was hurting and after all they were family. They fell asleep like that.

----moring(they've already gone home and it sat)---

"Ayano stop moping around or stay in your room. Guest are coming over soon and i don't want them to see you like that" Choosing the simpler of the two, She went into her room and crawled onto the bed. They sunlight only touched her legs and the rest of the room was dark. She was wearing a dark blue katana(japanes sleeping gown. it looks like kimono. im not sure its called katana though) that had white cherry blossoms and white flecks speckled the silk. She fell asleep and didn't notice that someone was watching her.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuki- so sorry for not updating... so im worrking harder. im currently using my moms comp cause my isn't working and hey its like 133 am right now and im still writing for you guys so yeahhh please review

Kazuma-Heyy when's my lemon coming. this chap but its not with you.

yuuki- this part if kind of from anime(class president) i do not own this in any way. iduuno why i have to put that but just in case

left off- --she fell asleep but didn't notice someone watching her

She was in a deep dream. Kazuma was there with her out in that field and kikyo was clinging onto his arm but her shook her off and she dissapeared. He started walking towards her and held out his arms to her. She ran into his embrace and hugged him back. He whispered into her ear," ayano" his voice didn't sound the same but she put that aside. He pulled his head back, but started moving in again. Their lips met and he entered her mouth. She started breathing hard as their tongues started to dance. He pulled back letting her breathe and she noticed that they weren't in the field anymore. They were just in back nothingness. She knew then it was a dream. _wait aren't dreams what you subconsciously desire? do i really actually want this!! _she looked down to see she was wearing a sleeping kimono(forgot wat its called). She was lying down and he flipped her over. he started rubbing her butt, but quickly began to use his 4 and 3 third finger to rub her "lips". She could feel the strength of his fingers and started moaning. She felt herself getting wet. but he flipped her over once again and tore open her katana(sleeping kimono i think its called that) she lay fully exposed and he started rubbing her boobs. Her moans were getting louder and it felt so good. She wanted kazuma to keep going never stopping. HE lowered his head and started licking from her jaw line down to her nipples and started playing with them. His tongue went around and around never stopping. Her hips had started bucking and she was moaning" ayano your body is so sensitive. You're getting hard you little slut. " She felts something thick between her legs" close your legs tight " and he started moving back and forth his cock barely grazing her lips she couldn't help herself but lowered her hips more so his penis would run along her clit harder. She was shuddering in pleasure. He shifted again and was on top of her. He stuck two fingers up her opening and his free hand and mouth started teasing her nipples again. She was climaxing but right before, he left. "hey little slut, i will be back for you." _Wait thats not kazuma's voice!!! and kazma hs never called me a slut before. that wasn't kazuma, that wasn't kazuma!!!_

_"_Ayano, ayano,ayano!"

_someone is calling me_

_"_ayano, ayano wake up" She opened her eyes slowly and realised that it wasn't kazuma who had been touching her. "kazuma" He grabbed her into an embrace _Ayano whoever did this to you will not live!!!_ Kazuma had come to check up on her after coming home from his outing with kikyo. kikyo had climaxed last night but hadn't. HE heard from the old man that ayano was moping and when he came to check in on her. He found her katana opened up her naked body lying on the bed, her nipples hard and pink and saliva covered her body. He also saw wetness covering her thighs and southern area. He denied it but knew it was true. His ayano, his ayano was raped. This monster did this to her in her sleep but her body still responded. that bastard. he wasa gonna pay.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaze

Recall~ ayano fell asleep with someone sneaking into her room. She was violated but not "penetrated"

Kazuma- my last line was "that bastard was gonna pay"

"Ayano you'll be fine just don't mention this to anyone. I'll kill that bastard for you. It'll be fine. Umm… you are a virging right.. is there any blood" Ayano had been sobbing into his shirt _it wasn't him it wasn't him!!_ She however looked down to see a clean but wet bed. Kazuma could have figured that out himself, but when she looked up, he wasn't looking at her or the bed. She let out a weak "no" and felt his entire body relax. She looked out to her patio area and realized the door was open and looking out, she saw the sky had already darkened .

" Ayano, why don't you stay in my room tonight. Just in case that creep comes again.'

"ano, then are we sharing the same room?"

"ah no sorry my Ayano~-kun~. I have a date with kikyo tonight."

"oh, again? I see okay, well, I'm gonna take a walk before bed. You know walk off the images."

" no someone might attack you again. You're are staying here"

"I'll be fine. Come on~. I mean I do have Enraiha and it's just a walk near our estate I promise."

"fine just don't stay out late*ding dong* ah kikyo is here so ima leave. Don't stay out!"

And just like that he left. He didn't even consider staying with her to make absolutely sure she was alright. She sighed and headed out for her little clearing. When she arrived to her clearing she couldn't find peace like she susaly could staring up at the stars she relaxed, but something was still eating away at her. She had explored the woods far enough to find that there was more forest than just the bit on the estate and she knew one place that she wanted to visit right now. She had named this place kaze(wind) of the north, Which she named by special interest, and place. There was an over cliff which was located in the northern part of the forest that smelled like fresh mountain air. It was very windy and this night she needed to breathe. She started training her ninja run which she had almost perfected on her runs to the cliff. It was a very rocky area with trees fairly often. From the cliff she could see the city right below her. She sat down and overlooked the hustle and bustle. She hear something but dismissing it as the wind she stood up and decided to come home. Just as she started to leave, she felt something pierce her right ear. *gasp*"what was that?" she reached up to feel her ear and she felt not one earring, but two!

"what the hell?"

"hello there miss Ayano-chan" spinning around she saw a dark figure

"who are you"

" how rude to your new boss" he disappeared then and reappeared behind her _so fast! _Hugging her with one hand and holding the new earring with the other, he snapped something onto the back of the earing_ oh! The backing. Wait wtf 'oh the backing? Why is is putting an earring on me and what does he mean by new boss. Wait get away!!_

"I'm Keita kawagashi. You'll be working for me." She jumped out of his arms

"Okay business matters? Okayyy then whats with the earring, what kind of job, and why are you sneaking up behind me.

"ahh so many questions but my darling I'll answer them. First off this earring is to prevent you from running away, doing any physical damage, and restrain you from using your elemental powers when not fighting in a battle or training."

"what?! How and why and f***ing get it off me!"

"technology and because so you can't deny this job"

" what JOB!!"

" oh I'll show you, but I forgot to tell you. If you tell anyone about this job, or this encounter that earring will shock you and it will make you say a cover up lie instead. That earring is soo advance in technology you could say it almost has a mind. I've programmed it to complete perfection and it's stylish."

"why all the secrutiy. I don't even know the job."

"oh I'm taking you there right now. Follow"

"no! tell me the job first!"

"hmmm. Don't you see you're following me? With that earring on you can't disobey me. Only I can take it off and don't worry the puncture has already healed. She really was walking behind him and decided _crap, well I guess there really is no way out he must be really thorough. I wonder what the job is._

" Here we are! My home and job"

A skyscraper stood infront of her it was like a hotel! Choosing to stay silent she just listened to keita.

" Ayano you will be perfect for this job. We've had our eye on you." _WE?_

"before we go in the layout for this building has the first two levels a bar, level 3 is the lobby, 4 to 19 are rooms. These rooms are huge!. Then on level 20 is the control room/work place and on level 21 is my room. "

Ayano noticed the windows were all blacked out and she could see the moon reflected in them._ They must be those see out but not in designs_

"anything to say? Now, you have to accept the job."

" Can we go in yet? I'd like to know what it is and fine okay I'll do the stupid job what ever it is."

With a creepy grin he pushed open the door and immediately started giving her directions. "on Monday and Tuesday right after school you come here and you'll be working in the bars serving drinks and making money on the tips. Now into the elevator. Then on the rest of the week you'll be up in the rooms waiting for requests. "

" Request? Yes, our customers become real needy and your job is to help relieve their hormonal needs."

Ayano who was a quick thinker understood immediately

"I'm selling my body."

" yes my dear and you can't reject it because of the earring!"

_CRAP_ there was no hope, now

"oh and you'll will get money worth the job and I have a special drink that you take every time after the session and you'll become a virgin again."

_What the shit had she gotten herself into!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Kaze no stigma chap 7

Yuuki-hey!!! So cst's are here and I have so much time cause I don't really have hw!! Besides so far an English outline assignment. _**NOTICE!!!**_ In my last chapter I was trying to explain all things and I'm not so sure what I said, but just go along with the story.

Recall- Ayano got a job to sell her body and can't get out of it. It has good pay though

" so Ayano basically the underline is. You sell drinks and your body, make a lot of money and still stay a virgin. You can leave everything up to the earring. It's abilities are beyond description."

"fine"

"see you Monday honey"

Leaving the building she thought how the hell would she keep up with her homework and she didn't want to risk the shocking and mind taking over thing. She needed time to think over things and automatically headed for the cliff.

Stsanding over the city she started thinking about her situation which lead to thinking about her life. _Okay I have a job and it pays well, but it for something my Kazuma would absolutely disapprove o. Wait… my kazuma? Why would he care I mean he did leave me also has Kikyo. HE's probably making out with her right now. Ahhh~ don't think about that. Hmmm… I wonder if this thing will shock me if I die?wait no don't go there I have a good life… except for the kazuma and kikyo and my job and having to hide stuff from my family and school social problems,*sigh* if only they knew I was a girl.I mean what if kazuma.. I mean some one does find out then what'll happen? Will this Keita dude punish me. Hmmm now that I think about it Keita is hot… "_HA"_ because he's a freaking bar/ whatever owner._ She looked out over the city with the glimmering lights dancing and swimming in her head. _IF only I could join those lights." _Its_ so beautiful"_ Un consciously she was taking steps toward the lights when the ground slipped from underneath her.

She gasped at the fall it was higher than she thought. I guess I'm gonna die and find out if the earring works in death too. She closed her eyes and thought _kazuma sorry I couldn't say this to you but " totemo dai tski"( _I love you-I'm not sure if that correct English though) She felt herself hit something and opened her eyes and saw kazuma

"Wow heaven really is heaven" She reached up to slowly caress his face

"hmm so you do like me Ayano-chan~"

"yes I do kazuma, too bad I'm dead."

"Ayano? You're not dead. I caught you." She looked down and really she was in the middle of the air.

"ah! Kazuma! Aren't you supposed to be on a date?!!"

"Good thing I'm not or you'd be dead. I mean you even went to pierce your ear again."

"oh… I didn't think you ever noticed my ears"

" what do you mean I notice everything about you. I follow your every move."

"so you know about the clearing? Well there goes that place."

" a clearing? Hmm don't know anything about it. But you are going to take me there."

" what ? NO!"

" Yes and we have to talk."

Figuring that he'd find out about the place either way, she brought him to the clearing

"I dumped Kikyo tonight."

"so? I don't care…it's not like I like y—"

He grabbed her into a kiss which she immediately leaned into. Separating, he said,  
" lets go home and you're Not sleeping alone tonight. I don't want something to happen to you again"

She could only nod her head

^-^next morning sunday^.^

"Dadddd!!" She yelled as she opened the door to her fathers room. The old man who was drinking hot tea jumped and spilled his drink.

"what's wrong Ayano?"

"Why do I have to go to school as a guy?"

" I've told you before and you're the heir to our family!"  
" I don't care! It's been giving me nothing but trouble!"

" Well you can't do anything about it now. Everyone thinks you are a guy"

" ha! I already have the perfect story." She cleared her throat "ayono had to move to Paris for a potential job, but his twin sister is with us now and she should be here to stay."

"Hmmm that may work with a few changes, but are you sure. After this you can't go back to Ayono."

"Yup I'm sure"

The next Monday the teacher announced, "we are sad to say that Ayono has left us" a couple of sniggers went around the room " he went to paris for a job offer, but his twin sister Ayano is now here with us and she should be here to stay. Introduce yourself."

She walked in. "I'm Ayano kannazuki. I'll be joining you, please take care of me."


	8. Chapter 8

Yukki-I had a dream about a part of this, (and yeah I don't think I'll put it in this chap) except I don't think it was Ayano and kazuma. It was more me and HIM.

This chap is gonna be a lot lemon.

It was finally lunch time and guys in the class swarmed to her desk.

"hello Ayano-chan~" rang all around her until she felt herself being pulled into Kazuma's lap.( she just had the luck to be placed next to him) Struggling to break free he only help onto her tighter then Kikyo and her gang came up and was like

"Ayano you are my new apprentice." She said this with obvious jealousy and her intention to keep Ayano away from kazuma was clear

" Sorry Kikyo, but I don't want to and I don't have the time."

Cutting in kazuma said," besides she already is mine" Kikyo sniffed in a stuck up way and stomped away.(kikyo's pov) _that bitch was definitely paying for taking away my man!!_

Normal pov

It was after school and she just finished with track. kazuma was long done with soccer and had gone to the cafeteria to practice his break dancing. Packing her bag she was all set to go home, but found herself walking toward the front gate instead of the trail.

"Oh, the job" She didn't have a choice and when passing by the cafeteria, she saw the swarm of girls watching Kazuma practice she thought_they never give up do they._ Sighing she walked to gate and instead of heading down the road, she walked up to a car. The window rolled down and

"Hello Ayano-chan!" It was keita. " I've come to pick you up for your first day of work. Did you inform your parents of the job yet?"

"yes"

"Okay good! Before you start working in the bars today, I need to test the medicines on you."

"MedicineSSS?"

"Yes, other than the one that makes you a virgin, we have boob enhancers, smaller vj's enhancers, and stuff like that."

" So lets go up to find an empty room."

" wait so are YOU boiking me?"

"today yes"

"don't worry I'll be gentle." _Why does it have to be me! Of all people I got singled out alongside these other girls_

Up in the room there was a tray with bottles, the size of nail polish jars, on a tray.

" How about we do this the right way"

" what do you me—" before she got the chance to finish the rest of the question, he had pushed her onto the bed

" In order to test these potions the best thing to do it play out what will really happen in the room." He said in between kisses. undressing her he told her

" when customers come in they get a chart of what potions we have and what each of them do. They check off what they want their girl to have and the girl takes those potions. Each bottle it good for one use and we sell them in the lobby as well." He had started lavishing her body with his tongue.

" here's the first one it should make your cleavage larger" She drank and watched as her boobs became a size larger. She naturally was a large girl but now they were perky, round and bigger.

"Check. Now this one."

Downing it, she watched her tits become harder and swore that they stood like army men at attention. His tongue immediately went to them and she felt her back arch and heard herself moan uncontrollably." The potion not only gives pleasure to the man, but increases the pleasure for the women too. Now this one"

She drank and felt her vj shrink and she saw him take a swig of something."what was that?" but her question was answered as she saw his dick become larger and harder.  
" Owww. Damn it hurts. I haven't gotten this aroused by any woman even with potions. Alright, open up…owwww… now this might hurt a little so be prepared"

She braced for the pain of being virgin. Felling him enter her slowly and feeling something rip, she started screaming with pain. He didn't move until he felt her relax a bit and stopped scream then started moving in and out a began picking up the pace. She moaned in ecstasy and started grinding along with him. She felt herself climaxing. "Unghhh you're so big! Unhhh i- I think."

"hurry drink this"She drank and he took a drink of the same thing

"this should make you keep going for longer" She felt herself wanting to cum and it just got worse and worse she wanted to so bad and telling by Keita's face he wanted to too, but they just kept grinding and it just kept getting more wonderful. Until finally they both came so hard that she felt him shoot into her like a baking soda rockets shoot into the air and her juices oozed out onto the sheets."here drink this" She drank"we'll have to see if that works, but first lets get clean. I'll be teaching you bathroom techniques and stuff like that." They entered the shower and he started filling the tub. He handed her a washing bucket and soap.

" You need to please the customer and give them a show. In the washing part, you have to kneel and mix the soap. While mixing the soap you will squeeze your bust together and the movement of you arms mixing the soap will make you boobs bounce. Yes, just like that." As he had been telling her how to she'd been follwing his instructions. "okay now rub it all over your body. Seductively" yes that right. Owww!" His member had risen again to an amazing size." Yes-s-s. If this is happening to me, your doing it exactly right. Owww!" He breathed labored breaths." Now you ask to wash the man and he says yes. Then you hug him from behind and wrap your legs around him. Yes that's right. Now you start rubbing yourself up and down on him using your boobs as a sponge. Yes. UNgh that right it feels so good. You do that all over his body" HE turned around on her and started kissing her."it'll sometimes lead to this" Then he stuck two fingers up her normal sized hole. He started hitting her g spot and she moaned at the pleasure. " okay bathroom lesson is done. Rinse off" She did. Back in the bed room again he said now you'll learn your hand and mouth." For your mouth you'll be giving him a blow job." She looked down at his manlyhood and it was still erect from the shower. Lying down on the bed he said" First you'll have to arouse the man. Then you start licking along his dick and slowly suck on it. Lavish the tip with your tongue and put it into your mouth. Then you can start deep throating it. You have to stretch this out to make it feel good. Try it now" She did and he moaned."damn it Ayano you're a natural. Onto hands now. You basically make a hole with your hands and put it aound his thing. Then start pushing and releasing. That will make a sensation like when he is in you. You can make it a tight hole then when he's about to climax to put your finger on his hole and keep going. When your finger can't stay anymore, you move you hand and the cum will jet out of his member. You will catch some of that in your mouth then start kissing him. Then stuff will go from there. Try it" Yup she did it perfectly." You wont have to do this every session because each one is one hour long and lets see if the virgin renewal potion worked." He jammed into her and she screamed " yup it works. Here hurry and drink it again it'll ease the pain and you'll become virgin again. Anyways now you can work down in the bar until 7" Just like that he left he had thrown his clothes on and gone. _Stupid woman user. _Thinking as she put her clothes on, after cleaning herself, she realized she hadn't felt dirty, she only felt pleasure. _What the hell?_ She went down to serve the bars and left at 7. She had gotten $500 in the 2 hours of serving. She'd be up in that room for 2 and a half hours!! Crap now I have to go home and do hw.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaze no stigma chap 9

Yuuki- alright so this part kind of happened in dream but I don't exactly remember it.

"alright class. I'm going to be nice and this year, I'm not giving out packets. So enjoy your vacation!" ding and the bell rang. People crowded around Kazuma trying to give him Christmas presents.

"Kazuma-kun! I'll miss you! Maybe we can get together over the break! Bye!" Girls called from everywhere. Ayano immediately got up to leave, but was crowded by her own crowd of guys. Some around her and some around Kikyo. Luckily her group was far bigger or Ayano would have been in a cat fight. She said tahnk you to all the presents and hurried away to the front of the school. There Keita was waiting for her like he had everyday since she started working. HE rolled down the window before she gotto his car and told her she got to have winter break off. She had been purely dedicated to her work and he had taken care of her school work for her. She thanked him and turned away to walk home, but remembered that she still had to get presents for the family, she turned toward the city. Deciding to window shop till she round something suitable for her family she was able find a basket of aroma therapy (specialized in relaxation) for her dad. A pair of beautiful earrings for her mom and a stuffed pig for the child within Ren. The list went on until she finally came to kazuma she walked around for half and hour when she saw a small gift shop that looked promising. Inside she found a stuffed teddy bear with a heart fur pattern. She like the heart, but not the bear. Looking around longer she saw a shelf filled with keychains. She gravitated towards the wall and saw a small square metal piece hanging off a black string. On the front of the smooth metal there was a big heart on it and it said LOVE. Perfect! It was small, but exactly what she wanted to give Kazuma. Looking at the price she almost put it back down, but it was a small price to pay, it wasn't like she was poor or anything. Walking home with her bags she felt a presence of a spirit. It was so small that she barely knew it was there. Dismissing it as a soul not wanting to part yet she continued home.

Back in the city it had become dark. The spirit that Ayano felt earlier had matured and was looking for a body to fill. It saw kikyo's and immediately felt that was a potential home. Floating into her it quickly took over her body. "hmmm the body feels beautiful."

Ayano was in her room almost done wrapping the presents and was finally down to kazuma's. It wouldn't fit in a bag and it shouldn't be wrapped so she decided to just leave it like that and on the back with a sharpie she wrote Love, Ayano. She put the presents under the tree that her father had recklessly bought but kept the keychain in her room. That night at dinner her father announced a family trip to a hot spring for the next day

"Dad you're planning is horrible! What if I had homework or had to go to work!"

"well you don't do you." Her dad smiled suspiciously at her. HE passed out the brochures and said

" pack for this place" then he got up to leave. Calling to one of the maids, the poor girl started cleaning up the table.

" I'm going out to see Kikyo tonight so don't stay up." Ayano looked at him with a questioning face.

" I thought you said you broke up with her!" And she walked away and again Kazuma turned away from her and left. At that she froze and felt her heart stop. It broke in two and her eyes suddenly lost its soul. Stumbling to her room she grabbed the key chain and placed it in kazuma's room and she left the house. Walking into the city she passed by a café window and saw Kikyo and Kazuma. He was staring depply into her eyes and their faces were too close for comfort. She had changed somehow. Kikyo wasn't wearing her usual colorful showy clothes. They were now black tight and showy and her eyes were smoldering. Then she noticed the black auro around KIkyo. _She was possessed. _immediatley went through her head. The two got up from the table while Ayano ducked behind a pole. They headed off down the street and turned into another Love Hotel. The two chose the room and Ayano quickly found it before them. They were still in the elevator and she was waiting in front of the door with Enraiha out. Who knew that her ninja training would help in this manner. The elevator door opened and she heard steps walking her way, she saw kikyo, and jumped on her swinging her sword. She was however surprised to feel the wall of wind. She looked into kazuma's face and saw he was infatuated with kikyo. His eyes were hearts and they were still looking at her.

The black evil spirit immeadeatly saw that this girl with red hair was way more competent than Kikyo. With a poof, the black aura floated from Kikyo's body to Ayano's. Kikyo fell limp and at the same time Kazuma was released from it's grip.

"now pretty what is your name? Ayano huh, I like it. Ooohhh and your in love with that man overthere. Hmmm it's not love….its way more than that. Hahaha to bad my dear cause after I have my fun, we're going to kill him. "

"Ayano? No, what are you! Get out of her body!" kazuma who had snapped out of it realized what was goinging on. How could he kill that spirit without killing her? Ayanao would just have to try to overcome it.

"Ayano! Can you hear me Ayano! If you beat this spirit I'll take you out to dinner! Please Ayano."

within the spirit's grasp Ayano heard kazuma, but she still couldn't get the image of him looking at kikyo out of his head! And on top of that it was he who went to Kikyo and just so she had been possessed. So why! How could he just keep going back to her! Ayano was willing to give him everything, but he only saw girls that crawled to him. He was a lazy bum, but she had to know.

"why"

"What!" the spirit screeched" how can you still talk. Go away you stupid girl!"

"why did you go to her"

" I said shut up!" kazuma realized that she could hear him and said

" Ayano, I love you. And only you. I went to Kikyo because she said she wanted closure."

Hearing the I love you" Ayano desperately tried to get out of the body, but her limbs were all tied down and she couldn't event twitch. Reaching inside, she found her little ball of flame. It glowed red and she coaxed it into a huge flame that ran all over her body. The flame was also a purifier and the spirit screamed." What are you doing! I can't get free! Stop stop stop!" with a final screech it evaporated and Ayano collapsed.

Kazuma rushed to her side and asked, " Ayano where does it hurt!"

She had been grabbing her chest. Her heart hurt like it was under extreme pressure and she felt weak like she had just run for two days straight with out food and barely any water.

" she weezed out my chest hurts" He was opening her button up school uniform( with no dirty intentions..at first) and was surprised by what he found. Let's just say he could see her as a woman. Just at that moment he hear a car screech to a stop outside. She was only aware of kazuma and Keita looming above her before she became unconscious.

She woke up in a room she didn't remember what had happened when it all came rushing back along with a headache.

"arghhh it hurts"

"ayano take it easy. You just fought a ryoma who took over you. I think that vacation will do you good. Kazuma I leave you with her, ja na"

"um ayano Please tell me who that was"

"oh my boss"

"okay " he sighed with relief

" I thought he was your boyfriend and he stalkes you or something rest up we are leaving for the springs tomorrow. Did you pack?"

"mmm no" she stared getting up to pack but he pushed her back down

"NO you rest. I'll pack for you. Trust me, I DO have a sense of style afterall"

"mmhh, k~ goonight"

Morning***

"Let's go!Get into the car" Ren ayano and kazuma piled in and the old man started driving towards the private hot spring the family and kazuma sat in the back and ren and the chief sat in the front. HOT Springs Here we COME!


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry busy summer lets get right to it

At the hot spring-

"ahhhh~ its smells so nice up here in the mountains" ayano stretched getting out of the car and the fresh mountain breeze made her hair fly behind her. She used her wrist to shade her eyes from the sun when some shirt landed on her head

"hmm wats this?" looking up she saw kazuma had taken off his shirt and was walking towards the inn with his bag slinged on his shoulder and whistling and half naked.

"kaaazzzummmaaa!" ayano ran after him leaving her dad and Ren behind.

"Welcome back again master!" there were girls bowing in a circle and with too much skin showing.

" ahh hello my lady's. this time I brought some of my family. Please treat them well." Ayano's dad had goofy in bliss face.

" im off to my room! Mhmhmhm! You kids have fun!"

Ayano's jaw dropped to the ground "haaaaa! This isn't a hot spring it's like a maid hotel!"

"Come on Ren lets the springs!"

"Masters! Please wait! We will be your special maids for this trip. To the left is the pool which has very high tech water slides and shark tanks and the sort and to your left is the relaxing tradition hot springs. Which shall I accompany you to today?"

"Hey Kazuma lets go to the pool have some fun and then unwind in the hot springs!"

"Yeah k Ren."

Ayano had a sad blue aura around her sad she was ignored and then it turned red "Kazuma! How dare you completely ignore me! I'll show you I can have fun without you."

"Wait "an unfamiliar hand grabbed onto Ayano's wrist and pulled her into a hug like this guy had just saved her. When she looked up she was this man was HOT! (looks like ikuto from shugo Chara)

"I am Ren tsuruga. Your companion for this tip. Now let me take to the dressing room and help you get changed. We have many stylish swim suits that are yours to keep. I would be honor to help dress you" he led Ayano off who was still too dazed to do anything.


	11. Chapter 11

KAze no stigma 11

Alright im doing my best but I have a really bad writers block gomenosai!

SakuraEliechan-yup it was keita

In the dressing room. -

"Ayano-chan I think that one looks the best on you"

"haaa but its white and it doesn't fit"

"actually that's how its supposed to fit and the white looks good on you. Or do you want me to help you dress again?"

"whats that supposed to mean. I can dress myself"

"but Ayano chan.. your changing so much your practically tempting me to undress you"

"ahhhh im stuck with a pervert!"

"shall we just go?" not waiting for her answer he picked her up bridal style and just carried her out to the water park.

A while ago on kazuma's side

"yaaaaaa. Kazu-kunnnnn! You whouldn't be doing that here. You'll get it all over the place"

"ahhh~ I think we can go out now"

"kazuma hurry up I wanna go playing in the water!" Ren started whining he HAD been waiting for half an hour. "Alright Now we can go Ren, ladies?"

"Hai!"

"ahhhhhh! Whoooooo!"

"Ayano did u enjoy that ride? Yes? Well this is the only one you haven't tried yet. Careful this one is a very deep drop so we can only ride one at a time. I'll wait for you at the bottom"

-finally ayano's turn-

"ahhhhhhhhh!whoooo! huh! Nnhh the water's entering. Kyaa~ ! "

She flew out the slide straight into Ren's arms and knocked them both into the water but how did her bikini fly off!

"ahhh m-m-my top"

"Ayano are you okay?"

" **I ** am fine but my top"

again he picked her up and hugged her close to his beautiful chest. Her boobs were pressed up against his so the other people wouldn't be able to see her entire front but, it felt very perverted.

"Ayano-chan I think its time we go to the hotsprings" and off they went. As they were heading back to the lockers, they passed kazuma and Ren. Kazuma looked at her and suddenly gave her the coldest glare and she shivered causing HER Ren to hug her closer. She noticed than kazuma's maids reminded her of cry puppies, pawing at kazuma for attention. Not looking at her again, her turned away

"lets go ladies and have some fun for ourselves."


	12. Chapter 12

Kaze 12

So I got your reviews, some comments wer depressing, but yeah I totally understand. My problem is I have the idea and can't put it on paper. So I'll try harder to check and all.

"Ahhh this is nice. Nothing will ever beat nature and hot springs" suddenly turning gloomy about the thought of kazuma and the girls, Ayano started mumbling to herself about what a moron he was. Then she had a flash back of Ren standing next to kazuma.

"kyaaahhhhhhh! R-r-r-r-Ren!"

"hai?"

"ahhh. Uhhh. Sorry. It's just that I just realized that Ren has the same name as my kid cousin Ren. It is…awkward."

"I see. I guess you can call me by my first name then." Ayano threw him a disbelieving look

" e-e-eto first name?"

putting on a glamorous face he answered  
"Hai! You see Ren is my middle name/work name. my first name is Shotaro. I guess you can call me that if you'd like. Or even Sho-kunnn."

" ah ah ah hahaha . right…. Hey come sit next to me" Sho got into the spring and lifted Ayano up and place her on his lap.

"ummm s-s-sho, what are you doing? A-ahh!" she felt his excitement rising against her bottom.

"shall we go back and have some fun?"

"umm maybe?" sho picked her up and set off for her room. They didn't notice kazuma sitting across the spring due to all the steam.

*** did anyone get the reference to skip beat! ? haha I love that show.


	13. Chapter 13

Im sorry I dunno where im going for this part but I have a great lemon scene coming up

Kazuma sat in the hot spring thinking about what he just saw and what was going on in the bed room.

"she wouldn't would she?" that was when his two servants entered with Ren.

"wouldn't what?" they asked

Kazuma answered "o nothing" just thinking about homework. They gave him a look of suspicion and got into the spring. They sat really close to him and that when they knew for sure there was something wrong. He didn't kiss them and left the springs. The two girls looked at the door were kazuma went out of then looked at Ren.

Walking out kazuma could hear Ren's yells ase he was being drowned by the girls boobs.

Entering his room which was right next to ayanos he starts hearing weird nosiesand puts his head against the wall.

"ah aha ah! Mmmfffttt! Ah!"

Quickly he pulls away from the wall and storms outside to knock on her door. With no answer he walks in to see sho lying on his bed with the computer and his manliness out.

" Ahhhh!" they both scream

"are you…mastur"

"Yes! Get out! Kazuma became bright red in the face and ran out, but remembering the reason he entered the room again, he cracked open the door and asked," Hey where's Ayano?"

"Oh! Her dad came by to take her to some tea ceremony lessons. Something about her becoming a proper lady"

"Do you know where they went"

" I think its somewhere near the rock gardens"

" alright thanks" KAzuma knew he had to see Ayano doing a tea ceremony with her luck and klutziness, she was bound to spill.

At tea ceremony enclosure( I dunno all the proper rules for ceremony so bear with me)

He poked his head in making a slight bow and sat down for some tea. As he watched her, he noticed how graceful she actually was. She didn't look flustered at all and had the calmest expression on her face. Everything about her, from how her eyelashes looked down to what she was wearing was so entrancing. He watched her whisk the powder and turning the bowl that when she finally finished he didn't even notice the bowl sitting in front of him. He was still staring at her.

As they got up to leave, Kazuma waited outside for Ayano waiting to annoy the hell out of her, but when she came out, he couldn't. She was still in that get up and he couldn't bring himself to say anything but

"You look beautiful" Ayano blushed and thwacked him on the head and just walked off. KAzuma ran after her trying to talk to her when she tripped on her long kimono and not sneakered feet. He caught her and asked

"Now can we talk?"

"Fine"

"hey you do know that my birthday's coming up right?"

"Your point?"

" well can you do this for my birthday" Finally looking at him, Ayano said " ."

They spent the rest of the vacation resting and eating and sleeping till they had to go home. Kazuma relished the idea of sleeping in his own bed again while Ayano dreaded the job that awaited her.

***Next part might have yaoi but not really probably like a sentence or so but please REVIEW cause school makes me forget to write and when I get a review alert or any alert it makes me happy. THANKS!


	14. Chapter 14

Alright! So thanks to G Gundam4ever I forced myself to write so I wouldn't keep you waiting so here goes sorry if it sucks I have sooo many ideas its just hard to get it just a warning this chap is pretty erotic. Aphrodisiac- basically make person really horny .YOsh!

The first day back to school Ayano lugged herself out of bed thinking it would be a very long day, but going into her bathroom to wash up she saw the glint of her earring reminding her of the job that awaited her and caused her day to go by in what seemed an hour. Pommm pom pommm pom…pompompompom. The last bell rang and she walked out of the school gates begging that Keita would forget to pick her up so she could take her time getting there due to the damn earring that wouldn't let her go anywhere else. But as she walked wishing, a black Cadillac rolled up next to her and opened the door. She knew it was him and got in.

"hey Ayano. Long time no see. Like my new ride?"called keita from the front

"hey…and actually yeah I dig it"

"anyways ayano, I can up with a new robot and I'd like to try it out on you. Is that okay?"

"humph like I could say no."

"yes. Very true and my little birdie tells me that you learned tea ceremony. So I came up with a new offer where you do tea ceremony but dressed in a sheer see through garment. Oh and tonight should be your last night of what you normally do and some guys rented you out all night and well I think you'll like we're here lets go try that robot"

***keitas room

They walked up to a tank filled with clear jelly looking things

"that a robot?" Ayano asked

"yes feel it. It feels more like a squid but I felt a squid design was just to ugly" Ayano reached her hand into the tank feeling the creature bot. It felt like muscles cover in jelly. When suddenly the thing jumped out and latched onto her. Steam started rising up and her clothes started to melt evaporate.

"Ahhhh!"She felt her boobs getting jiggled around and squeezed when suddenly she felt a tentacle go in

"Ahhnnn!" It just kept going in and pounding her so fast that she came within 4 minutes. Then the blob returned to its tank. Keita stand there wtching her said

"well it works. So here's your clothes. Go serve at the bar until your customers come in. ah ta ta ta. You'll know when they come in. Oh and before hand im telling you these guys are kind of erotic so just prepare yourself for anything"

**at bar

"hey sexy wanna lap dance me! I know this isn't just a bar" Ayano just smiled politely and said

" im sorry that is not my job. You can go to the next floor for that" and walked away. Presently the doors opened and in walked two amazingly handsom men. They looked like sex gods. They looked at her nodded and walked on by her. She followed behind them but when they got on the elevator to head to the room they rented they jumped her and the last thing she remembered was something funny smelling and thinking shit did I get the wrong people.

She woke up in one of the rooms and looked at the clock she'd only been out for fifteen minutes. She failed to notice a pack of pills lying on the table. Trying to get up she couldn't and realized her arms were bound to the bed and her feet spread by a bar an she had a bondage ring on her neck.

"looks like she's awake." The two guys sat on the couch jacking each other off. She looked at their members eyes widening at the size.

"fuck" she said below her breath but it wasn't low enough for the guys not to hear.

"fuck is right" the one with black hair said with a glint in his eye

"by the way im alistar" and pointing down at the blonde dude who was currently sucking his member

"and this is Jake" Jake looked up walked over and started kissing Ayano leaving her breathless. Alistar however pulled him away from her and said

"not yet. We've got to give her a show remember" jake nodded his head and got in doggie position and gasped

"please"

"well look whos horny today" grinned alistar. Ayano just watched fascinated having never seen gay sex before, but slowly she felt herself getting hot in her regions. Desperatly wanting to rub her legs together or touch herself but being bound the heat just kept building up making her squirm.

"Ahhhh! Jake why are you always as tight as a virgin? Ahh"

Jake giggled and continued making noises that Ayano couldn't help but to find pleasure hearing.

"ahh. Ahhhh. Ahhnnn. Uhhhn"

"alistar! Im coming! Ahnn!" Jake came and within seconds alistar came inside him

They moved over to Ayano and flip her onto her stomach. Andy showed her a bag

"look at all the toys we brought for you." They first put something in her mouth a contraption she had never seen in her life. A ball held by straps where strapped around her head and they took out paddles and whips. She yelp in fright and they both leaned in saying

"don't worry im sure it'll feel good we'll go easy for this. " They started slapping her on her but and back with the paddles and whips. Her yelps were muffled by the ball in her mouth and finally they uncuffed her from the bed and freed her legs only to hand cuff her hands in front of her move her to the ground. They threw something down at her which she realized was a big dildo.

"ride it" she propped it up on its base and lowered herself onto it and having never used it before she went only a little ways down being to nervous to move anymore. Alistar came around the front and said

"there still some left" and pushed her down onto the hilt of the dildo.

"AHnnnnn!" meanwhile jake had tied a little bell around her neck

"hello koneko-chan. Make the bell ring" Ayano started pushing herself up and down on her toy

"I cant hear it!" alistar grinned down at her. Ayano started moving her hips faster as her muffled moans grew lowder. Jake took out a remote and flipped a switch immediately making Ayano double over herself.

"AHHHNNN!" Her body shivered with the new sensation. Jake flipped the switch again and the vibrating stoped. Well we cant have that can we. Alistar pulled her up by her hand cuffs.

"start moving again" when she started going up and down on the dildo again . Jake flipped the switch again and the vibrating this time was even more intense. Her being held up by alistar kept her from folding over with pleasure again

"keep going!" but within seconds she came and came again after a minute.

"heh! Twice already!" grinned jake

"for being so generous, I'll give you the real thing now" jake alined with her hole and shoved in. Ayano screamed with pain. Jake started pounding her and her screams were replaced with moans.

"yaa!daaa!" her entire body shook and spazed. She tried getting away, but alistar was above her and said

"youre not going anywhere" he put his dick in her mouth and she started sucking on it.

"mhhhn mhmmmmm" she stopped sucking on his dick to scream ass she orgasmed again.

"hey Jake move a bit I'll get her back hole" Alistar rubbed some lubricant on his dick and started to push against her entrance. He rubbed her ass trying to get her to loosen up

"you want this don't you. You want to feel full don't you" Ayano had gotten very hot and depite her being very scared she nodded yes.

"I cant hear you"

"yes"

"What was that?"

"yes!"

"you know what I want to hear don't you! Say it!" At this point jake started pounding into her again

"AHHHHHNNnn! Yes I want you to stick your big cock into me and fuck me brains out" They both stopped to look at her with an amazed expression. She looked back at them embarrassed and shocked at what she just said

"umm. Please?" she begged. The evil glimmer returned to both their eyes

"very well"

"seems like aphrodisiac is working" Jake started pounding her. Alistar entered her

"AHHHHH! It hurts!"

"scream our names"

"ahhhnn! ALISTAR! JAKKEE!"

"ahhh! Ayano your so tight" Ayano convulsed and came again and again all the while jake and alistar still pounding her. The finally came in her and when they pulled out their milk dripped out of her holes.

"That was.."

"amazing"jake finished up alistars sentence. They uncuffed her and said

"here is an extra tip because I know that was your first time doing anal and it felt especially good" alistar laid down five bills next to her.

"thanks again" and they left.

Ayano got up, put on a robe and looked at the bills at first she thought they were just one dollar bills and though cheap asses . But when she looked at them again she saw each had an extra three zeros after. $5000 NO WaY! She ran after them but when she looked around the halls there was no one there. She put the money into a pocket of her robe but as she was heading to the employers room she blacked out and collapsed on the floor.

"what the hell! Again!" then everything faded black

When she opened her eyes again she was home and in her bed. She tried getting up, but couldn't get her muscles to work and collapsed back on the bed and fell asleep.

Please review! I get happy when I get reviews and it makes me want to write cause I get all these ideas. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Hello. So im doing summer school and have no idea when ill update again after this..we'll see..been studying sat and the LONGGGG awaited kazuma and ayano lemon is here!...lol this was written and I never updated it..-.- well anyways next chap is really ….LEMON so uhhh yeah I should update that to huh lol. K! ENJOY!

Ayano woke up in an unfamiliar room. She jumped out of bed looking around. There were a few pieces of clothes strewn around the room. She jumped out of bed and completely fell because her legs still weren't working. Kazuma entered the room with a bowl of porridge.

"you finally awake hime-sama" placing the porridge on the side table he picked her up and placed her in bed again.

"ughhh kazuma? Wat happened to me" oh well I found u passed out and brought you home

"oh. Umm were was i?" "just somewhere" he gave her the bowl of porridge and sat down next to her and watched her eat.

"You know it's 11:30 at night right now .right?"

"whatttt! But how is it so late!"

"well the world turns on its axis—"

"axis my butt! Its been 5 hours the last time I checked the clock" kazuma completely ignored her and continued "well, I only have about 30 more minutes before the end of my birthday…" he sighed and snuck a look at Ayano, who had a guilt written all over her face.

"and I haven't even received my present from you yet! So that means you have to do everything I say for the rest of today and tomorrow"

"what! No way! over my dead body!"

"well its that or the date that ur dad is making us go on for a whole week…all alone…on a remote island…where I can—"

"—AH stop fine! Only until tomorrow" Kazuma smirked at her and pulled out a collar attached to a chain.

"well then get on all fours cuz for a day, you're gonna be my dog"


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah….no comment, cept that I lost all the stories that wernt completed and not uploaded yet! Pissed me off so I stopped writing for a while….sorry to the ones who have been waiting here's the kazuma ayano lemon! Oh and btw sorry if its difficult to understand. I've got a couple complaints about that. Haha, that's wat I get for not using a beta reader

Recap: "well get on all fours because for a day, you're going to be my dog!"

Ayano just stared at him with a 'what the fuck' face." You expect me to get on my knees and be your…bitch"

"well yes. Yes I do." Kazuma sat down on his bed with a smirk. He leaned over and pulled a black bag out from under his bed. "normally I should be getting the presents on my birthday, but since it'll help me get what I want, I got you these thing" He first pulled out a maid outfit and a dog ear head band. "go put this on."

Ayano looked at the skimpy outfit with disgust and just turned on her heels to walk out " I'm telling my dad. You won't be able to do it. You will get thrown out of the house!"

Kazuma leaned back, "Oh? and he won't do anything when he finds out you didn't celebrate my birthday with me or get me a present? You do know how much he wants us together right?"

Ayano stopped, turned back, and grabbed to clothes and stomped off to the bathroom.

After putting on the clothes, she walked back into the room and with a huff demanded "why the hell is it soooo short!"

Kazuma just smirked.

"turn around and bend over."

"NO!"

"well looks like ill call your dad. Miste—"

"no fine whatever" she turned around to bend over and heard kazuma rustling around in the bag.

"hmf I like your panties and no turning around. Would you like your dad to see you like this?" ayano bit her lip her face red with anger and embarresment. Kazuma started to pull down her panties and lubed up the toy. And started sticking it in.

"Wait no! that's the wrong hole. That doesn't feel right! Stop! Ah!" with the whole thing in kazuma flopped back down on the be. "crawl to the mirror and look" she looked in the mirror and she saw that he had stuck a dildo that had a tail at the end. Her mouth just opened stunned at what she was seeing

"hmft. I told you that I would make u my bitch didn't i? now come here." Ayanoo crawled over and once she was close enough she stuck an aphrodisiac under he nose and sniffed. It had a light sweet smell and ayano couldn't have enough.

Kazuma quickly took away the glass vial filled with the drug. "woah. Your overdoseing. You should start feeling that soon. This stuff is strong. In the meantime, come here and have a treat."

He unzipped his pants and his erection was poking out of his boxers.

"t-That's so big!"

"hnn this is big? Im not even fully hard come here and suck." He started pouring honey on his erection. "and if u spill, you will be punished"

Ayano wanted to say no, but for some reason she really wanted his dick. She crawled over on her knees and started licking.

"arghhh. Ayano, I knew youd be good because of your job, but didn't think it was this good. One more treat" he took out a remote from the plastic bag and flipped the switch. Ayano immediately crumpled and started panting.

"ha! I can feel it on my g spot. Ah!"

"this thing goes higher too" and the turn the knob up. Ayano felt the vibrations quicken and go harder.

"ahhh. Please…stop." She shivered and felt beads of sweat form on her forehead.

"you know what? No I wll not stop. I also can't bring myself to like a dog with clothes on. Strip, then continue sucking." All of ayano's resistance had disappeared. She only wanted him to be with her to fulfill her. She need and wanted him NOW. Taking of her clothes much faster than kazuma expected, Ayano started sucking him butt naked. Looking up with a hazy look of want.

"please kazuma. Please give it to me. If you don't I'll explode." Kazuma looked at her with an intense blush across his face. He couldn't help but think how insanely hot she looked and how her begging turned him on.

"hnnn. Here's your reward then" he pulled her away and threw her on the bed. Quickly putting on a condom he returned to her. Her back on the bed and legs spread he pushed into her.

"Haaaa~ Ah! It hurts its big!" Kazuma stopped. He rethought Ayano's words. It hurts?

"you shouldn't be a virgin. Was it those steroids that the "hotel" made you take? Well, I won't let them take this night away. After this will be the last time you get to be a "virgin""

"Yes it was! Ahn~ Don't stop!"

"whatever, that is past. You belong to me now." He started pounding into her.

"ha! Haaaaaannn! That feels so good! Kazuma! Fuck! Please fuck me!" He pulled out and flipped her onto her fours and continued to pound into her.

"AHHHHNNNN~ HAAAAAHHHH~ THERE!"

"Hmph. The perfect position for a dog" He kept grinding his hips going all the way to the hilt.

"please kazuma! Im gonna come!" Both of them moaned in ecstasy as their climax came and at the same time.

"Haaaa! Ahnnnnnnnn" They collapsed on the bed. Kazuma pulled out and rolled off her. He took of the condom and threw it into the trash.

"That was amazing. Ayano are you ok?" he rolled over to look at her, but her eyes were already closed and she was asleep."

"heh. Goodnight my ayano-chan. Get ready for tomorrow." He kissed her on the forehead and laid her on the sofa while he changed the bed sheets. Once done with that he placed her back on the bed, cuddled her and they went to sleep with him enveloping her. Ayano sighed in her dreams thinking she felt so happy and safe finally.


	17. Chapter 17

So how was that lemon? Steamy? Wayyy over the top right. Reviews and encouragements welcome! Just click the button down below! lessa go!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ayano slammed her fist down on the snooze button, muttering, "I'm gonna kill that thing someday." Ayano slowly opened her eyes. She laid there for a moment letting the world come into focus.

"HUH!" She sat up he head spinning and a sore pain between her legs reminded her of everything. She looked behind her and saw kazuma laying there still completely asleep. She opened her mouth to shout at him, but his sleeping face was so adorable! She got up off the bed and immediately doubled over, she was not used to the pain of being rammed so hard. She slowly picked herself up and crawled back onto the bed looking like vengeful spirit and began to attack kazuma with pillows.

"KAZUMAAAA! BAKAAA!"

Kazuma woke up to pillows beating his head and his arm shot out to grab whoever was doing this to him. He got ahold of Ayano's arm and pulled her down next to him. He enveloped her in a hug and whispered in her ear, "your still under servitude to me. I will fuck you again if you throw another pillow"

Ayano getting really red wriggled out of his arms and punch him in the head

"We're gonna be late for school and we have a presentation today! Did you do your part!"

"yeah yeah, I got it. By the way I want you to dress in front of me….don't forget Servitude"


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys! New chap! Note** I already said this fic has lots of crazy shit so if ur still reading this and complaining then gtfo. Btw don't forget Ayano is pretending to be a guy at school! k lets goooo~

Ayano threw her clothes on in record time.

"there im done! Lets go! We're late!"

Kazuma let out a sigh having hoped for more of a show.

"Fine." They walked towards the front door stumbling for their things

"Ren! Get your butt moving or we'll leave you behind!"

Ayano's dad came around the corner catching them right before they left

"ah! Ayano, kazuma. Ren already left. The cooks also sick today so you need to buy lunch. Good luck on your presentation today!"

Ayano stopped mid-door slam

"ok!...wait…presentation?"

Kazuma peeked back into the house

"yeah the one we finished and rehearsed last week. I have the papers"

Ayano sighed with relieve.  
"Ah. I forgot about that. Whew close call. OK lets Go!"

They sprinted out of the door. Ayano trying to beat kazuma and it escalated into a race. They were neck and neck and got so caught up in competition that they ran past the chauffeur and car and out the front gates of the mansion, leaving the chauffeur with his mouth agape. They sprinted all the way to the convenience store where Ayano abruptly stopped. Kazuma face planted from tripping over her and was about to scream at her when he realized she was already in the store. He sighed and sat on the bike rack and waited for her. He watched her through the glass walls and watched her laugh with the cashier. He looked like he was in college, tall, blonde, and kazuma hated him the second he saw him. Ayano waved good bye and ran out the automatic doors. She held out a cartoon of strawberry milk and an onigiri.

"here breakfast! Now lets GO!" Ayano put the food in her bag and sprinted off. Kazuma sat dumfounded for second, but then grinned and chased after her. Once the school was in view, Ayano check the time on her phone and slowed down.

"we can make it even if we walk now"

She took out her food and started to eat

"Yummy!"

Kazuma smirked and took out his own food. They reached the gates of the school and greeted the student council president who was standing guard for the delinquents. Finishing his food kazuma was about to throw away his trash, but he suddenly felt dissatisfied with his authority over Ayano and said

"oy, slave. Throw away my trash"

Ayano turned around and blushed. She held her hand out for the trash and walked to the nearest trash can to throw it away. Quickly she finished her own food and threw it away too. The bell rang right when they got to class. They quickly headed to their seats.

Their homeroom teacher walked in and they did their daily bow and the teacher began the announcements.

" Today we have a new student. She just transferred in from a private school and her father is the president of Ampo corps.*sigh* im sure u guys already know this since u guys snooped in the teachers lounge." He glared at the delinquents in the room. " However she has requested to be treated like every other student. Without further ado, Akimi please come in"

The girl walked in and she was insanely cute and had a completely rich girl air about her. The boys whistled and cheered, while some of the girls glared or greeted her with smiles. Ayano pointedly looked out the window at the empty courtyard. She hated people who were rich that acted high and mighty. She felt a stare and looked up and saw the new girl glaring at her.

"I'm akimi rin. You can call me AKIMI-san" she then suddenly put on a cute voice and face "please take good care of me! Ne~" then she bowed. The boys cheered again.

"thank you akimi. You can take the seat by the window in the front row. In front of renji. He's a delinquent, but im sure you can straighten him up." The class smirked at hearing the teacher poke at renji who only just smirked. Akimi walked towards the seat and Renji did a fancy hand movment inviting her to her seat

"welcome princess" he said with a half bow from where he was sitting. Akimi only looked at him glared and scoffed at him and continued up the row. Kazuma leaned over and whispered into ayanos ear making her jump in her seat

"she's cute isn't she"

Ayano only turned her head away from him and punched him in the process. At this point akimi had reached her desk and stared at her and said

"why hello there sexy. Would you give me ur desk?" She winked at her and Ayano almost barfed. In her head she was screaming "I'm a boy!"

Ayano looked at her and said

"sorry, no. The teacher said that u sit up there" She pointed at the desk in front and saw that the entire class was staring at them. Ugh she turned away and started looking out the window again. Akimi leaned into ayanos ear and said

"you don't understand. I said give me your seat." The teacher saw this dispute starting and immediately intervened and said  
"ayono, would you mind changing seats?" a random boy piped up and said

"Yeah ayono! Stop hiding behind those glasses and be a gentleman for once. You can at least stop being a bastard for a second for the new girl!" The rest of the class agreed and started saying similar things except for kazuma and renji and his gang. Ayano abruptly stood up grabbed her things and pushed her way down the aisle past akimi. However one of the kiyoko's followers stuck her leg out into the aisle and Ayano who was trying to avoid all eye contact and staring straight forward tripped. The entire class stared jeering. The teacher tried to settle down the class and Ayano slipped into her new seat. Once everything settled the teacher announced

"and don't forget ur presentations after lunch. Now then, lets start class"

The teacher turned to start writing on the board and Ayano flipped open her notebook when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

She turned around and Renji had one hand by his hand by his mouth in universal whisper pose and the other hand out for a hand shake. Renji whispered

"I'm renji the delinquent. Nice to meet you, and dun worry ill take care of you! My posy will help to! He indicated at his friends sitting around them."

Ayano took his hand and smiled

"Hi, I'm ayono. I'll be in your care"

When Ayano hand touched renji he thought "His hands are so soft and this warmth…", immediately he looked into her eyes and whispered "woman".


	19. notice! changesauthors note (chap 19)

ah fuck...Sorry u guys when i was writing 18 i didnt check the prev chappys and forgot that ayono went to paris and ayano was actually ayano... welll i kinda came up with this idea but it invovles ayano being a dude as u guys read probably a few seconds ago...so sorry guys can u just ignore the part where ayono went to paris.

BASE LINE AYANO IS STILL A GUY AT SCHOOL

soryryyyYYYYYYY SORRYYYYY SORYRRYYYYYY and im giving up on promising chapters ;p ill write wen i can and when i feel like it.. my excuse? senior apps, senior project, sat test...and stuff lolol ill do my best! i look forward to ur reviews and adds! they always make me veryyyy happy


	20. Chapter 20

Been meaning to upload this but I wanted to write up to a certain many ideas! Such lazy fingers! Hahaha. I was requested some sm and I have some ideas for it but im not sure its sm so ya. K hf reading! BTw who wants more storyline? Dun worry lots of lemons coming :P Reviews Please!

Recall: When Ayano hand touched renji he thought "His hands are so soft and this warmth…", immediately he looked into her eyes and whispered "woman".

Start

The teacher turned around saw Ayono and Renji whispering

"Ayono, Renji! Hall way now, since my class seems so uninteresting." Ayano in shock woodenly turned back around and stood up to walk out of class. Her mind was screaming "He knows! He knows! He knows! Wait just play it cool. Maybe you heard wrong. Prove him wrong. ARGH SHIT! FUCK SHIT FUCKERY" Renji followed behind her peering at Ayano with curiosity. He knew she must have her reasons and knew to keep his cool. He wasn't the boss of the delinquents for nothing. He had a brain and was fair so he would give her a chance to explain.

"By the way class, don't forget that you have a test on this tomorrow, so take good notes!" the teacher smirked as Ayano and renji walked out. Out in the hall Ayano leaned against the wall and sank down to her knees. Never had she been sent out of class. She was utterly humiliated! She put her head down in between her knees and started to count to calm herself down because tears where coming out. She felt renji sloppily sit down next to her.

"Agh man" he scratched his head "if I keep getting sent out of class the principals gonna have to talk to me again" He glanced sideways at Ayano.

"so…" he stared down at his hands and twiddled his thumbs "uh… you're a girl?"

Ayano lifted her head up between her knees and pointedly looked at Renji

"yeah? So what?"

Renji blushed at the tears that were on the verge of coming out and looked away, "ah.. its ok you know? I won't tell anyone. Trust me I can keep secrets." He then handed her a handkerchief that he kept in his pocket. "it's wrinkly, but I swear its clean".

Ayano studied him for a second and took the hanky and started wiping her eyes. Renji seemed like a nice guy and he was caring and looked honest. She figured she could relax "thank you. So what do you want to know?"

Renji looked back at her. He was a little bit confused for a second because normally he had to beat answers out of people. "Nothing really. It's your secret."

Ayano rested her head on her knees and looked at the opposite wall. "Only the principal knows and kazuma. I'm enrolled as a boy because they couldn't accept any more female students".

Renji nervously blushed. She had completely read his mind. Suddenly the door to the class room door opened and a student came out and said "the teacher says to go back in" and walked back in. Renji got up and dusted off his clothes and held a hand out to ayano.

"Well if anyone is ever giving me trouble just tells me. I will take care of them. Welcome to the brotherhood …sister".

Ayano smiled and took his hand and they walked back into the classroom.

***LUNCH TIME***

The bell rang and immediately all the boys stood up and flock around the new girl. The girls also flocked to her to check out the competition, everyone except for the 3 delinquents around her and kazuma. Slowly each of the delinquents got up and silently walked out of the room. Ayano watched as they filed out. Renji stood up next to her chair

"well lets go chibi". He smirked and walked out of the classroom as well. Ayano was fuming! She was Not a chibi! She ran out of the classroom after the group and screamed

"I Am NOT A CHIBI!"

Everyone stared at her and she quickly put her head down and quickly followed after.

**back in classroom**

A girl from another class came running in.

"Everybody! Guess what I just saw Ayono the nerdtard with the delinquents! He's a delinquent nerdtard now!" Everyone in the class started gossiping and laugh. Kazuma who had been looking out the window finally looked up at hearing the news and was pissed. He knew that once you're in the gang, your in. He wouldn't be able to play with ayano freely anymore. He started to stand up when he noticed the new girl standing next to him. He thought she was a bitch for making ayano move, but he still put on his dazzling smile anyways because she was CUTE.

"hi! How may I help you?"

"hi! I'm Akimi rin. You can call me Rin chan~. Am I am your new co-president of your fan club."

"kikyo's ok with that?" Kazuma was stunned that kikyo would be willing to share the lead. Akimi must have said something to make kiyoko share.

**on top of roof**

Ayano burst onto the roof trying to get back at renji for calling her a chibi. However, when she walked out onto the roof, she didn't see anyone there. She walked toward the center of the roof and got ready to pull out enraiha.

"Renji? You guys?" She tentively called out. When she heard a grunt behind her she spun around to find the gang had climbed onto the roof of the stairs she just exited (sorry does - make sense?)

They then all suddenly jumped down in a v formation onto the same roof that she was standing on. Renji looked up at her and said

"welcome onee-chan. Time for initiation" He smiled with a mischevious grin, his eyes glinting. He pulled out a knife and pulled of the sheath using his teeth. Ayano started to back away, the kind Renji was nowhere to be seen. This renji truly was the boss of a gang.

Renji made a hand motion and 5 men walked forward.

"These are my top 5 in command" Renji pointed at them and made another hand motion. The 5 men started to take off their shirts. Ayano squeaked and covered her face. Renji let out a chuckle

"Common chibi, it's ok to look. I need u to see something."

Ayano peeked from around her fingers and saw that the men all had a scar mark on the same place on their chest. Ayano dropped her hands out of curiosity and asked

"um, what's that?"

Renji looked at them and also raised his shirt to show his own mark.

"it's the mark of the brotherhood. We all have it. Today you're getting yours."

(note: scar looks like poison flower in bleach the one soi fong uses, but with one more petal,)

Ayano studied the scars, trying to ignore the amazing bodies they were on.

"is that supposed to be a flower?"

"yes. It's supposed to be a sakura, my mother's favorite flower."

Ayano looked up from the scar at renji

"your mother?"

"ah. She died in an accidental car crash with another yakuza clan. She made me promise to live my life to the fullest, to never back down and go for I, and that has kinda become the gangs motto."

Ayano balked. What was she supposed to say to that? Then she said possibly the worst thing, " im so sorry"

Renji scratched his head.

"you don't need to apologize. Besides, the mark keeps her close and her teachings valued. Anyways its time give you your mark." Renji pulled out a knife and asked "where should we put this"

All the guys behind him shouted "same place as ours! On her boobs!"

Ayano blushed so much she looked like tomato sauce. Renji spoke up and decided

"Between her shoulder blades"

All the boys grumbled agreements. Renji motioned one of the commanders forward. "

This is my first in command. His name is jin, but we all call him katsu. He's ranked first in world-wide karate"

Jin walked forward, and asked for Ayano to turn around and lifted up her shirt and stuck her with the numbing agent. Ayano was shaking with anticipation and fear. She felt the cold blade drag against her skin and a shiver went up her spine

Renji saw how nervous ayano was and tried to soothe her by rubbing her shoulders and continued to cut into her flesh. The process took all of lunch and after they bandaged her up, she had a weird hump where the new scar was.

"try not to move too much, or it'll crack once it clots. And once you get home take of the bandages and let it dry" Renji put and arm over her should and said "good job. Not even a peep. If you want some more pain meds just call me."

"ah, and ive already got ur number and called you." He said a bit sheepishly.

Walking through the halls, ayano felt amazing. Never had she had friends to walk through these halls, she always darted around hoping to not get insulted. But now she had a whole gang! People would get out of HER way! Never had she thought this would happen.

When they got back to class, kazuma was gone. Ayano scowed thinking '_He probably went out to talk to girls' _

They sat back down in their seats, the gang now diminished to 3. Renji and the top three of his 5 in command.

DING DING DING DONGG DING DING DING DONGGGG~

The bell rang and the students rush to sit down as the teacher came in.

"Welcome back to history class! Today you have presentations! Let's get started! We'll go by group number. That means…" she scanned her list "that means Ayono and Kazuma are up first!"

Ayano stood up and looked back to where Kazuma was sitting, but he wasn't there. 'Shit! He has all the project stuff!' She looked back at the teacher and said

"he was here earlier. I'll go look for him."

The teacher frowned "Fine while we wait. Group 2 you're up next."

Ayano walked quickly out of the room and decided to check the bathrooms first.

"Kazuma! Are you in there?" there was no response.

She ran to the nurses office, but the door was locked. She tried to force open the door, but it would not budge at all.

"Ugh! Where the hell are you Kazuma!"

She was turning away when she heard the door open. She turned around and there he was looking all groggy. She reached for his hand to drag him to class

"Geez! We have to give our presentation! Let's go!"

However Kazuma took advantage of her holding his hand and pulled her into the office and locked the door.

"The nurse just left said she needed to get something and told me to just lie down since I wasn't feeling well."

He dragged her to the bed and pulled her down with him. He lay down and spooned her. Ayano tried to get out, but his arms encircled her and his legs were entangled with hers.

"Kazuma. Stoppp"

"Nope!"

"what happened to rin-SANNN"

"I still like you much better Ayano-channn~"

"ugh. Why can't you do this to her! She muchhhhh prettier and she'd be willing" Ayano wriggled some more.

"OH? is my Ayano-chan jealous? And what is this? You joined the delinquents?" He started to rub her leg with one hand.

"Th-they're not delinquents! They c-care about me! STOP! It tickles!" She started squirming like a mad worm trying to get away. Kazuma dragged his finger all the way up to her panties and pushed then aside to reveal her hole.

"If you want me to stop and get back to class before the nurse returns, then you accept this." He pushed something inside her.

"wha-what it feels like an egg. Take it out it'll get stuck!"

"OH, it won't." Kazuma grinned and got off of her. "let's go back to class now. Keep that in you until I take it out." He pulled open the door just as the nurse was about to knock and Ayano quickly scurried out after him.

When they finally got back to class, Rin and her partner were just about to start their presentation.

"Ah! Welcome back!" The teacher smiled, "Kazuma and Ayono can go after Rin."

Ayano quickly slid into her seat getting a concern look from her new brothers and she shook her head to tell them that everything was fine. She looked back up to the front of the classroom to see Rin unfurl a box that looked like a death trap.

"My partner and I did our project on torture devices" and she gave an evil grin straight at Ayono

***ok guys reviews as always and ill try. No promises of when for the next chapter***


End file.
